


I Feel You

by Iwishiwasasim



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Blakefield, Fluff, M/M, Sadness, blake's tiny hands, cherry trees baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwishiwasasim/pseuds/Iwishiwasasim
Summary: Schofield returns home and struggles to heal. To his surprise, he receives a visitor.
Relationships: Tom Blake/William Schofield, William Schofield/William Schofield's Wife
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	I Feel You

_“Scho! Scho, wake up! They’re actually feedin’ us for once and you’re ‘bout to sleep through it,” Schofield opens his eyes to see Blake smiling above him. He moves his hand to shade his eyes from the sunlight beaming behind the younger man. Blake reaches out a hand to pull Schofield up, the older man takes it with a passing grin._

_“So, how long did I sleep through you kicking me?” The taller man chuckles as he grabs his things to walk with the other._

_Blake is in a hurry to get in line, pushing through slow men, “Too damn long! I don’t know how you sleep like that. A tree can’t be that comfortable.”_

_“Why didn’t you just leave me behind if I was taking too long?” Schofield asks as he tries to keep up with the smaller soldier._

_The men make it in line, finally stopping, “I’d never leave you behind, Scho… But sometimes I wonder why you left me behind.” Blake’s voice becomes monotone and his body stills._

_Schofield’s eyes widen as he freezes, “W-What? When did I-?” Before he can finish his sentence, Blake turns around, suddenly extremely pale. Schofield’s heart pounds as his eyes trail down to Blake’s stomach. Blood is pouring out of the younger man._

_“Why did you leave me?” The bleeding soldier begins to cry uncontrollably._

_Schofield reaches out to grab Blake’s shoulder, his hand, anything, “I didn’t- I didn’t want to.” Tears run down the older man’s face as he struggles to breathe._

_Blake speaks through broken sobs, “But you did! I was cold and scared and you left me there!”_

“I’m sorry!” William shoots up in bed covered in sweat. He looks around the room frantically before realizing he’s home. The tall man sighs, wiping tears from his face and gets out of bed. Schofield walks to the window that faces his garden and watches the cherry trees Blake’s mother sent flow in the wind. It had only been a week since Will came home, and he’s had a hard time adjusting. It’s been hard for him to sleep ever since…

“Will, sweetheart, breakfast is ready,” Schofield’s wife says as she walks into their bedroom. She’s a small woman with delicate features. Schofield has always liked her brown curly hair and green eyes. Sometimes he wishes they were blue. He really loves blue.

The tall man smiles, “I’ll be down in a moment.” Schofield’s wife nods and leaves the room.

William takes his time getting dressed for the day. It’s not like he has anywhere to go so he’s in no rush. Schofield trails down the stairs and walks into the kitchen behind his wife placing a kiss on the top of her head before grabbing a cup of tea.

“Where are the girls?” Will asks looking around for his daughters.

His wife sits at the table, “It’s Monday, dear. I sent them to school earlier this morning. I would’ve woken you, but you seemed to have trouble sleeping last night so I let you rest.”

Will nods as he picks up the newspaper from the table. He reads the headlines and catches the date out of the corner of his eye, _6 April 1918_. It’s been a year. Will sets the paper on the table gently. He picks up a book he’s been reading off the coffee table of the living room. “Darling, would you mind if I sat and read outside for a bit?” Schofield asks his wife as he picks up his tea.

“No, I don’t mind at all. Are you not hungry?” His wife tilts her head in question.

Will shakes his head, “Not quite. I guess I’m just used to not eating first thing in the morning.”

His wife nods, “I see, well off you go. The cherry tree petals are awful pretty this time of year, bet it’s real nice to read under.”

“It almost looks like it’s snowing,” Schofield says absent-mindedly as he watches petals fall out the window.

Schofield slides down one of the cherry trees to sit beneath it. Will opens his book to continue reading his romance novel. Ever since he came home, he started to enjoy these types of stories. Who wouldn’t enjoy happy stories of love? Of course, only his wife knows that he reads these books since he has to send her out to buy them. There’s a warm breeze flowing through the garden carrying petals with it. Will watches them float around every once in a while. As the man is completely ingulfed in his book a singular petal falls onto the page. He slides the petal over with his thumb only to uncover the words _I love you_. Tears start fill Schofield’s eyes as he places the petal in his palm. Not a day goes by where he doesn’t think about how he wished he told Blake he loved him in those final moments. He had told him hundreds of times before, but not in the one moment it mattered the most. Now it’s been an entire year of Schofield regretting. It’s been an entire year without Blake. The only thing he has left are the cherry trees. Tears flow down Will’s face as he tries to pick up as many petals as he can from around him. _Blake. Blake. Blake._

“Is your little love story gettin sad there, Scho?”

Schofield freezes in place. That voice. It can’t be. He slowly lifts his head to see bright blue eyes accompanied by an even brighter smile. “Blake?!” Will jumps to his feat knocking his tea and book onto the ground.

“That’s my name,” Blake laughs. “See you got my message did ya?”

Schofield blinks and rubs his eyes, but Blake is still standing in front of him. The man is still dressed as a soldier, but thankfully there’s no blood. “H-How are-are- How are you here?” Will stutters.

Blake smiles and starts strolling through the trees, running his hands over the blossoms. “That’s a difficult question to answer, Scho. Mostly because I don’t know.”

Schofield trails behind the shorter man as he always did before, “Your mum sent me these.” Blake stops and looks at a particular tree, Schofield doing the same. Will reaches up and picks a flower off of the tree. He turns towards Blake and places it on the younger man’s ear. A gasp escapes Schofield as his hand brushes against strands of Blake’s soft brown hair. _He can feel him._

"She's lovely ain't she? I knew she'd take a likin to you," Blake smiles at the sky. 

Schofield follows his lead and looks up at the clear blue sky, "Kinda reminds me of your eyes. The color of the sky."

Blake looks at Schofield and giggles, "Those romance novels are gettin to your head. Also, I never thought I'd see the day William Schofield would read romantic novels."

"They're better than you'd think. I only read specific ones. The love interest has to have blue eyes and brown hair," Schofield says matter-of-factly. 

Blake turns towards Schofield, his eyes sparkling as petal float by. “Looks like it’s snowin’ doesn’t it?” Blake smiles brightly at the taller man. “You never answered me 'bout gettin my message.” 

Schofield snaps back into focus after almost losing himself in those eyes he’s desperately missed, “I’m sorry, what message do you mean?” His dream flashes through his mind.

Blake walks past him to pick up the book Schofield was reading. He opens it to the page the petal had fallen onto and points at the words _I love you_. “This one, Scho.”

“Oh, yes I did. Can I be honest, Blake?” Schofield asks walking closer to the man.

The smaller man nods, “Please do.”

Will sighs, grabbing the small soldier and squeezing him tightly, “I’ve missed you calling me Scho. I’ve missed seeing your bright blue eyes and your bright smile. I’ve missed your stories. I’ve missed seeing your hair flow in the wind as you sleep next to me. God, I’ve just missed you so fucking much it hurts. I’m so sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I love you. I’m sorry I left you.” Schofield sobs into the smaller man’s shoulder.

Blake wraps his arms around the taller man as tight as he can, “I’ve missed you too. Although, I never really left.”

Schofield sniffs and slowly pulls away from the soldier, “What do you mean?”

“Well, I’m always with you. I was with you on the journey to my brother. I was with you for the rest of the war. I’m all around you right now,” Blake gestures towards the petals.

Schofield looks at the petals then at Blake, “But how were you with me? I had nothing left of you. I gave everything to your brother.”

Blake chuckles, “As cheesy as this may sound, it’s true. I’ve always been right here.” Blake points his tiny hand towards Schofield’s heart. “I’ve just been waitin for the day I can give you a heart attack and bring you with me!”

Both of the men break out into laughter. It’s the first time Will has really laughed in a long time. “You always have a way of making me laugh, you bastard. I love you,” Schofield steps closer to the small soldier. Blake looks up at him with those bright blue eyes and causing Will’s head to spin. The tall man lifts up Blake’s chin and leans in to press their lips together. It had been a year since Schofield felt Blake’s soft lips on his. It had been a year since he saw those beautiful eyes. It had been a year since he held those tiny hands. It had officially been a year, but he could still _feel_ him.

The men pull apart and rest their foreheads together, “Hey Scho, how about we take a nap under that tree? Like we used to.”

“Of course, anything for you,” Schofield’s large hand interlocks with Blake’s small one as they walk towards the tree Will had been reading under. They settle in like they used to. Schofield leans against the tree and Blake rests his head on Will’s leg. Schofield automatically runs his hand through Blake's soft brown hair.

Blake closes his eyes, fully relaxed, "Your wife seems lovely."

Schofield freezes for a second, caught off guard, before continuing his motion, "Yes, she is."

"As dumb as this may sound. I used to picture us like this. Living together in a nice house with a nice garden. I always knew it could never happen, but I still thought about it," Blake opens his eyes to look up at Schofield.

Will nods, "It's not dumb. I actually used to do the same. Sometimes still do. I often wonder about what could have been."

"What could've been..." Blake sighs looking at the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this story. I'm not a great writer, but I couldn't stop thinking about this. I wanted to make it longer, but it's currently 2AM so yeah. (Follow me on Twitter @/tvxhoe)


End file.
